


Sweet Dreams Boo

by justalittlelarry



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff and Angst, Homophobia, M/M, My First Fanfic, Past Abuse, Physical Abuse, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-30
Updated: 2013-01-30
Packaged: 2017-11-27 12:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/662030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justalittlelarry/pseuds/justalittlelarry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oneshot where Harry and Louis aren’t boyfriends yet. Louis has had a long day out with Eleanor and has a secret that he just can’t hold inside anymore. *May be triggering for abuse*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Dreams Boo

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you soooo much for reading!! You can read on my tumblr too, justalittlelarry. Sorry for my shit writing, this was my first fanfic and I wrote it at like 4am when I was having an emotional night.

Louis quietly opened the door to his flat. He missed his takeout and Netflix night with Harry tonight. He was out all day with Eleanor due to Management’s orders.

“You aren’t allowed to be gay.”

“The fans will hate you and the rest of the boys.”

“You don’t want to disgust everybody.”

“Nobody can know about your rotten little secret.”

Louis thought of all the things that had been screamed at him at the meeting between him and Modest! today. He had stayed strong during the meeting and all day with Eleanor, but one can only hold so much weight. He hung the keys to his Audi on the key rack that Anne had given him and her son when they moved in. His mouth made a slight turn upward at the memory, but quickly faded away as the harsh words from the meeting came flying back at him, smacking him across the face. Louis’ eyes welled up with tear and the dam finally broke, leaving his body shaking with silent sobs. He slumped against the door, lowering himself until his bum reached the wood floor. He barried his face in his hands to help muffle the sound of his sobs because, after all, Harry was just down the hallway and he’s a light sleeper. It didn’t seem to work.

“Lou?” Harry’s scratchy voice called down the hallway.

“Why did you bail out on our takeout-night tonight? You didn’t forget di- wait, Louis are you crying?” Harry said as he approached the entry room.

Louis looked up at Harry and met his eyes from across the room. Harry quickly strode across the room and scooped the still-sobbing boy up in his arms.

“I-I-I’m so s-s-sorry Hazza. I-it’s all my f-f-fault!” Louis managed to choke out between sobs.

“Tell me what happened Boo,” Harry managed to say calmly.

“I-I-I’m not allowed to.” Louis told him. It was the truth, Management told him he wasn’t to speak to anyone about his ‘Little Situation’. If he were to tell, they told him that they would know and he would be punished again.

“You can trust me Louis, I’m your best friend.” Harry said, a little bit hurt. First the boy bailed out on him, and now he won’t tell him what’s wrong. Not to mention how he’s been avoiding him recently.

“No! No!” Louis screamed, body tensing up. “No more!” he cried, shielding himself from Harry as if Harry were about to hit him with something. Harry backed away from Louis, holding his hand up.

“Louis I’m not going to hurt you. I will never hurt you. I promise. You’re my best friend, I love you.” Louis’ red eyes met Harry’s which were also starting to water. Louis reached a shaky hand out to touch Harry’s cheek and wipe away the tear that began travelling down his face.

Harry’s breathe hitched as the side of Louis’ tiny hand brushed his lips. He could feel his face heating up at the mishap. Hopeful Louis can’t see it in the dark Harry thought.

“Will you tell me what happened?” Harry asked gently.

So Louis finally decided to tell him, no matter what his punishment would be the next day when Management found out. He told him how he was gay about how management made him get Eleanor as a beard and how he hated being around her. Left out the part about the harsh words that were screamed at him today and the punishment he received every time he did something questionable or stared at Harry for too long during an interview. By the time he was finished, tears were streaming down both of their faces. Harry held the small, broken boy closer and took a deep breath.

L-louis…Why did you think that I was going to hit you?” Harry tried to ask as without his voice cracking or shaking.

This was the question Louis had been dreading. He didn’t know if he was ready for anyone to know about this yet.It’s Harry though. You love Harry more than anything. Harry deserves to know.

Louis took a deep breath to calm himself and removed Harry’s arms from him. He stood up so his front was facing Harry, who was still sitting on the floor in front of the door.

“Th-th-this is what they do when I’m bad,” Louis whispered as he pulled his wrinkled shirt off. He turned around so his back was facing Harry now.

Harry gasped at the sight. He covered his eyes as he sobbed a few times.

“Oh Louis.” Harry whispered as he opened his eyes back up to the sight in front of him. Louis’ back was covered in scars and bruises.

Harry rose to his feet. He made his way over to his friend and ran his fingers across every scar and bruise. He was furious. How could they do that to his Louis. How could they take a sweet, beautiful, funny, talented boy like him and beat him like an animal.

“Why did you let them?” Harry whispered in Louis’ ear, minding the height difference. Louis turned around so he was facing Harry and looked up into hisgreen eyes.

“I deserve it. I’m a disgusting, repulsive, little faggot and if any of the fans found out they wouldn’t hate not just me, but all of us.” Louis could hear the voices of Management   
in his head as he repeated to Harry what they had told him.

“Louis. I just…You know, there’s this great quote from a book. It says, ‘We only accept the love we think we deserve’ and you deserve so much. You are beautiful in every single way. From the moment I first saw you, to even now, you are the most perfect person I’ve ever known. You care so much about others, you have a singing voice that I’m jealous of every time I hear it. You can make a whole crowd of people smile just by being yourself. Even your annoying little things like being a failure at cooking, never putting stuff away, inability to fold laundry no matter how many times I show you are perfect. I love every single thing about you Louis. I love you.” And with that, Harry placed his lips gently on top of Louis.

They just stood there for a moment, enjoying the feeling of their lips upon another. Harry started to react by moving his lips against Louis’ and Louis soon followed Harry’s actions. Their lips moved in perfect sync. Louis pushed his tongue along Harry bottom lip and immediately Harry granted him entrance. Their tongues danced together slowly and passionately, with no hunger or lust, just love. When they finally drew apart for air Louis and Harry both smiled and looked at each other.

“Harry, I’m tired, will you take me to bed now?” Louis asked him, yawning. The boy had a very long day after all.

“Sure Boo,” Harry grinned as he scooped up the boy in his arms bridal style. Harry carried Louis to his room. he places him on the side of the bed and tugged off his shoes, shirt, and pants, throwing them in the corner of the room to be later dealt with. The peeled off his own pyjama pants and threw them on the floor with the other stuff. He then took Louis and placed him under the covers, crawling up behind him so the were spooning.

“Goodnight Harry.”

“Goodnight Louis.”

“I love you.” whispered Louis.

“I love you too.” whispered Harry, pulling the boy even closer in his arms.

“Sweet dreams Boo’” Harry whispered against Louis’ hair, but the boy was already fast asleep.


End file.
